


Parallels

by KarainRed (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KarainRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that history repeats itself. But as Günter reminisces on the parallels he has seen, he doesn't feel like the word history is suited for something that happened only five years earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

When Günter looked over the faces of the twenty-one new recruits to the Scouting Legion, he was reminded of a similar event four years earlier. At that time, he'd stood in the same place as the new recruits did, fist over his heart and eyes wide as he stared up at the stage.

There was more to it than just his nostalgia, though. In most years, the Commander would return to the Headquarters with only a small handful of followers; the Scouting Legion was always suffering a lack of personnel, and the fact that they usually only ever got half as many new recruits with each graduating class didn't help. There was something different this year, however. It still wasn't an astronomical number of new recruits, but it was a small class, and it was still more than they'd seen for some time.

Five years ago, the Colossal Titan first appeared outside of Wall Maria, alongside the Shiganshina district. With the assistance of the Armored Titan, the two were able to change humanity's perceptions in an instant. The Titans outside the walls were still a threat, and in a single day they lost a third of their territory, let alone the damage to the population and the increased strain on food supplies and living space.

The students of the 100th Training Squad graduated less than a year after Wall Maria was lost to the Titans. Günter remembered the day it had happened: the tension as his classmates who had lived within Wall Maria desperately waited for some kind of contact from family and childhood friends, others seemed equally worried for their families within Wall Rose, because _what if_. There was a desperate surge of emotion through the group, a combination of patriotism toward humanity... and a burning desire for revenge.

No one seemed to care for class ranking when they finally graduated the next year. Of the top ten students, only three joined the Military Police. The rest all joined the Scouting Legion. Typically, when the rest of a graduating class was given the option between joining the Garrison and the Scouting Legion, the majority went to the Garrison and only a small handful to the Scouting Legion. That year, the split was nearly straight down the middle, with just as many standing to fight the Titans as those who left to guard the walls.

Throughout his first year in the Scouting Legion, Günter watched as the number of his classmates who still stood alongside him decreased with each expedition. Those who weren't killed in action or died of injuries sustained in action… deserted. It wasn't exactly surprising when they'd all joined in an emotional rush of pride and arrogance. Once they found out what actually waited outside the walls, their nerves were shot and they took the first chance to run home. There was shame in doing so, but the Scouting Legion never pursued or persecuted the deserters, and shame was a manageable burden if it meant staying alive.

Günter never regretted choosing the Scouting Legion over the Military Police. Even if he was forced to see so many of his friends die, even if he considered running away sometimes, there was still pride and a lingering desire for revenge against the Titans that burned in his heart.

After surviving two years in the Scouting Legion, Günter had attained the rank of a field officer. When the graduation date of that year's training squad was announced, he put forth a request to accompany the Commander to the proceedings without a moment's hesitation, and on the evening of the ceremony he looked silently over the faces of the 102nd Training Squad. In the back of his mind was the knowledge that one month from now he would be leading soldiers from the collection before him into the lands outside of Wall Rose.

His class hadn't been the only one to be motivated by the first appearance of the Colossal Titan. The same year his class became so biased and inspired toward joining the Scouting Legion, there was a rush of people who signed up to join the training squads. He could see it in their faces, though. Unlike his class, they seemed apprehensive. The drive for revenge had died over the past two years as they heard stories of the massive losses the Scouting Legion still suffered and the continued lack of progress. When the Commander dismissed those not interested in joining the Legion, Günter watched the greater majority of them turn around.

"See anyone interesting, Officer Schultz?"

Günter shifted his gaze toward the soldier who'd stepped up to his side: Erd Gin, fellow graduate of the 100th Training Squad. Raising an eyebrow, he looked outward toward the remaining sea of faces. "I've told you not to be so formal, Günter." No one in the Scouting Legion was that formal. In most situations, everyone was on a first name basis, regardless of rank difference. Even the Commander was more often _Commander Irvin_ than he was _Commander Smith_. He crossed his arms, deciding not to comment on it. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for."

He noticed that Erd moved closer, peering around him to look out at the faces that continued to stare up at the stage, unwavering even as many of their classmates turned and left. After a few moments he continued speaking. "But I see potential." As terrified as every one of them looked, there was still an impression of determination from every soldier who stayed behind. "I don't think I would be able to choose which ones I would like in my team just from looking at them, though."

Turning his gaze away from the newest recruits to the Scouting Legion, Günter began to walk away from the stage. He heard a second pair of feet following him down the steps off of the wooden platform. Despite the sound of following steps, which didn't cease to follow even once they left behind the wooden stage, it was several long moments before Erd spoke up.

"Save me a spot."

Günter tilted his head, lips twitching upwards. "Already did." Though the trainees of the 102nd Trainees Squad had been signed into the Scouting Legion when they remained standing bravely before the Commander, there were still formalities that had to be done. Names had to be gathered and logged as each cadet signed away their lives, while the forest green cloaks of the Legion had to be distributed to the newest recruits.

"Let's go get a drink when we're done."

The faces blended together over the years as Günter hanged the neatly folded squares of green to the graduates. It wasn't until you survived your first expedition that you were really considered a part of the Scouting Legion, and it was easier if you waited before getting too attached to every face who walked by. One month, usually.

"Günter!"

He jerked slightly to attention, giving the boy before him an apologetic smile as he handed over the cloak he'd picked up. As he turned away, Günter found himself considering that he looked like a younger Auruo. "What?"

There was a sigh beside him, and Günter glanced over to see Erd leaning against the table. "I said, let's get a drink when we're done. Auruo and Petra said they would watch Eren. They already left with the captain to take him back to HQ."

"I wasn't listening," Günter admitted, noting that the male who'd just left must have been the last one. They still had to clean up, but the offer brought with it the warmth of excitement. He had a plan, and if there was one thing you learned as a soldier of the Scouting Legion, it was to take the chances that you were given.

"Are you paying?" Erd piped in with a grin. Oh. So _this_ is how the man was playing tonight.

"You know, how about you buy me a drink sometime?"

Erd laughed and shook his head, stretching his arms skyward before moving to assist in cleaning up. "Maybe next year."

It was too soon for Günter to say that it was history repeating itself, but there were certain things that he found paralleling things that had happened once already. There was the rush of patriotism to join the Scouting Legion, a face that was familiar even if the person was a stranger, the offer of a few drinks to close out the night...

"You said the same thing last year."

If he died, who else would notice that this has all happened before?

"Did I? I can't remember." Erd laughed when Günter's shoulder bumped against his. "What I do remember is you passing out in _my_ bed."

"I think I'd have ended up there anyway, you know."

Maybe next year he'd actually pay for drinks. He couldn't make Günter buy every year.


End file.
